To Start as Friends
by W0lff
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are making movie magic! This time they get to play two best friends,throw in an insanely cute puppy, and many hilarious situations, and our main character might just be on their way to... well I'll leave that a mystery ;
1. Chapter 1

_Brrrrrrrrrring!_

"_Stand, bow!"_

_Students dressed in maroon and navy blue uniforms begin to take out their lunches, chatting and laughing with each other. Two students sitting at the back of the class with their desk pushed together had fallen asleep, and the sound of the bell had not woken them. A boy with jet black hair, and wonderfully long eyelashes who looked almost a little to mature to be in high school was breathing in and out contently. The girl sleeping next to him was just as striking with her raven hair and angelic like face. She crinkled her eyebrows slightly, shifting in her seat as something changed in the, what seemed to be, an excellent dream. With their faces towards each other and the tops of their heads just barely touching, it was hard to see which head's black shining hair belonged to who._

"_Go for it Kara, he's sleeping!" whispered one of the girls in the front of the class._

"_I can't, what if he wakes up and catches me?!" Kara was nervously twisting a pink marker between her hands, pulling the cap off then clicking it back on again._

"_As if he would, Yuki has been sleeping all morning. And besides it's just a little heart with your initials that you want to draw right? Go for it!" _

_The girl named Kara stated to slowly make her way through her classmates who were enjoying their lunches. She stopped in front of the sleeping boy named Yuki and clicked the cap off the pink marker, but instead of snapping it back on again she began to raise her arm to Yuki's face and right before the felt of the pink marker could touch his cheek a hand stopper her._

_"If I were you I would rethink what you're about to do." said a cool yet serious voice._

_Kara followed the hand that was beginning to hurt her wrist and saw that it lead to a pair of hard gold eyes on the face of an angelic nightmare. The temperature of the room began to drop and as Kara tried to pull her arm out of the girl's grip she began to regret her action._

_"Shizu you don't need to go that far." said the sleeping victim._

_Yuki still had his head on his desk with his eyes closed, he opened them slowly and gave Shizu an expecting look. Shizu shifted her gold gaze down to her sleeping partner and smiled sweetly at him._

"_But Yuki that's not one of the normal washable markers, it's a permanent one and it would have taken you forever to scrub it off. So of course I would end up having to help you scrub it off, and I can't get caught in the boy's bathroom again because sensei will be very unhappy with me. And you can't come in the girl's bathroom again because last time some poor girl feinted at the sight of you. So you tell me Yuki what was I suppose to do?" _

_Shizu took a gasp of air and continued._

"_And, I refuse to use the hose in the yard because last time we used the hose you sprayed me! So of course I had to spray you back and then we had to sit in the principal's office wet! That time I didn't have my gym cloths so I had to barrow some of yours, and you're just so gosh darn tall that I looked absolutely ridiculous, how tall can one person grow? I mean really Yuki you should really stop growing, I feel like a midget just standing next to you! How do you think that must make me feel? Besides if you grow much taller you are going to have a hard time getting through doors, and I can't even imagine how I'm going to help you with that—"_

"_Really Shizu you should breathe more, before I have to take you to the nurse's office, and you know how distressed Mrs. Nurse gets when she sees us coming."_

_They both smiled at Yuki's comment. __During Shizu's long explanation Yuki had slowly sat up in his desk, causing Shizu to release the now very confused girl's arm. As the marker villain went back to the safe circle of her friends Yuki pulled a lunch out of his desk and handed it to his very best friend. At the exact same time Shizu pulled her lunch out and handed it to Yuki as well. Yuki smiled at her knowing exactly why they where changing lunches just like they did every single day._

_"Pickled carrots again today?" he asked as a small smile started to form on his face._

_"Leftover Lasagna for you?" Shizu responded with the same tiny grin._

_"My favorite." They both said at the same time as they looked at their new lunches._

_After a moment of silence they could not seem to contain the small smiles that had slowly been growing on there faces since before poor Kara had taken her first step toward them. Finally those two growing smiles cracked and they both stated laughing happily._

"And SCENE! CUT!"

"Good work you two, the chemistry was just right there at the end! Great! "

As the director hurried away Mr. Yashiro walked over to his two favorite people and handed them both a bottle of water. They both accepted the bottles of water and smiled at him.

"That was wonderful to watch, Kyoko I loved the improv during your long speech, what did you think Ren?"

Ren looked at the young woman in front of him who was looking at him expectantly with large, round, trusting eyes and got a brilliant idea. Which, of course, meant that Kyoko was about to be played with.

"What do you think I thought of it Miss Mogami? Yuki and Shizu are suppose to be best friends who know exactly what the other is thinking and get along fabulously so…?"

Kyoko stared at her senior with a serious look, contemplating her answer. She then directed her thoughts at the floor. Had he approved of it? And if he didn't like what she had done would he have said so? She thought that she had grasped Shizu's character pretty well, even though there were still some holes to deal with, she had been pretty confident about the last scene. It had felt… warm, and fun. Ren's reactions as Yuki had been just what she had hoped for, if not more so, but was he disappointed?

As Kyoko fretted over his question Ren couldn't help but find her rapidly changing facial expressions incredibly funny. He turned away and began to laugh as nonchalantly as he could but his movement caught Kyoko's eye. She realized that he had been teasing her and blushed red right up to the tips of her ears. Finally when his laughter died down a little more, and Kyoko hid her blushing cheeks a little she gave him her response.

"I think that you were thinking of teasing me Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko said, even as the blush in her ears grew.

"Me, tease you? I would never think of it Miss Mogami. Never." Ren said with his most professional face, just barely keeping the laughter away with a extremely small smile that was probably more of his own thinking than on his actual lips.

"Liar." Kyoko whispered to herself.

"What was that Miss Mogami?"

"Nothing! It was nothing!"

Ren laughed to himself as he walked off set to his dressing room to get ready for the next scene, Mr. Yashiro fallowed close behind. Once they both had reached the safety of Ren's dressing room Yashiro glared at Ren.

"What?" asked Ren.

"Oh I am soooooo glad I decided to take this job! I get to spend every day with my beloved Kyoko and we get to talk and laugh and FLIRT with each other without her running away screaming! I looove her soooo much, my ADORABLE Kyoko!"

"Really Mr. Yashiro I have no idea what you're going on about, but if you continue like this I'm going to suggest a shrink."

"Ha ha very funny Ren."

Ren started looking through his wardrobe to hide his face. It's shocking the way Mr. Yashiro can sometimes see his real feelings, and what a nightmare if he could actually read him all the time. The last thing he needed right now was someone reminding him of how much he cared for a certain girl who he could not care for.

Mr. Yashiro sighed.

"Really Ren I don't understand why you don't do something about this."

Ren looked at what was probably his only true friend here in Japan, and then went back to looking through his wardrobe.

"I wish I could Yashiro, I really wish I could."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! To anyone who is reading my story, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I had surgery last week because I broke my collar bone. Wierd I know. Anyway I have been typing this story one handed which, as you can imagine, takes a while. So I hope you like what took me a week to get out of my head, I put lots of love in every letter, mostly because I had to. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, and the office of Lory Takarada was decorated in accordance to the weather. When the doors swung open there was a dirt path lined with giant palm trees, the sound of exotic birds could be heard along with the soft sound of tribal drums thumping in a very catchy rhythm. As Kyoko fallowed the path, hoping she would reach the president's desk soon, she looked down again at the note in her hand.

_Miss Mogami, I have foreseen a problem in your future. But have_

_ no fear__ my dear I have already come up with a spectacular solution! Come see me in_

_ my office as soon as you finish reading this sentence. _

_--Lory Takarada_

The note had shocked her at first, but then she remembered that the president had a love for drama so she had assumed that it wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. As for the solution he had thought up for her "problem" now that was something that had Kyoko slightly concerned.

As she came round a turn in the dirt path she saw a giant alter surrounded by flaming torches. At the center was a beautifully carved wooden throne, and sitting on it was a very exotic looking man. His costume was made up of what appeared to be a white sheet, lots of fruit, extensive beaded jewelry, and a huge snake, Kyoko identified him as the president of LME.

"Ah Kyoko thank goodness you have arrived!" exclaimed the president as the large snake made its way off his shoulders and onto the back of the throne.

"I apologize for taking so long to get here Mr. President"

"Please, think nothing of it! Actually your timing is really quite perfect. You see I'm afraid Ren was on his way here and got lost with Mr. Yashiro. Do you think you could take Natsuko here and go find him for me, I need to speak with the both of you together you see…" as the president trailed off Natsuko started to slither her way towards the slightly nervous, but mostly curious, Kyoko.

The two got along quickly, apparently Kyoko was a snake person, and Natsuko liked the way she smelled. As Natsuko began to wrap herself around Kyoko's small frame Kyoko promised to find Mr. Tsuruga and Mr. Yashiro as soon as she could. Before he knew it Kyoko was prancing happily off through his jungle with Natsuko hanging on for dear life, Lory smiled.

* * *

"Ren have you ever wondered why exactly the President is always dressing up in all those extravagant costumes, or where he gets all those people who dress up with him, or why he feels the need to change his office to match? Speaking of that, how do you fit an entire jungle in an office in the first place, doesn't that go against the laws of physics or something?"

As Mr. Yashiro continued to question the Presidents lifestyle, Ren was forging their path through the exotic terrain. Both men had taken off their jackets and tied them around their waists and unbuttoned the top buttons of their shirts. Ren had a smudge on his chin where one of the leaves had brushed him.

"It's even humid in here! How in the world does he manage to change the very climate of a single room? You don't suppose there are any tigers in here as well do you? I don't think the President would go that far GYAHHH!"

Yashiro was cut off as a giant leaf smacked him in his face. He noticed that while he had been raving, he had fallen behind. Yashiro ducked under a couple more leaves to catch up, and when he did he decided to remain silent. Something had been bothering Ren all morning, and so he assumed it had to do with Ren's "Mona Lisa." After walking for a while in silence he decided to liven up the situation.

"So Ren, tell me, when exactly to you plan to tell Kyoko that you are madly in love with her, yes madly, and that you would do anything she asked as long as it made her happy?"

Ren stopped dead in his path, one had on a leaf he had been about to brush away. After taking a deep breath he sighed and turned around.

"How am I supposed to do that! She won't even consider me as her friend let alone her lover! I want to make her happy, and whenever I try to say that we are friends it upsets her. So the only way I can keep her happy is to stay away from her emotionally. But staying away from her is so difficult! If I had my way I would handcuff her to me and spend the rest of our lives that way!" Ren blinked.

Ren stopped dead in his path, one had on a leaf he had been about to brush away. What if he did say something like that, how would Yashiro act? Probably jump up and down like a crazed kangaroo squealing, as Ren's professional image evaporated. No he could never say that. After taking a deep breath he sighed and turned around.

"If I say I plan to take my time and wait for her to grow up a little, will you not talk about this anymore?"

"No"

Ren sighed again, Mr. Yashiro laughed.

* * *

Kyoko was frozen. What had she just heard? What was going on? Had she slipped into a different world accidently? As she stood there in shock, Natsuko kept butting her head against Kyoko's cheek, trying to get the girl to move. Kyoko just kept replaying what she has witnessed in her head.

_There was Kyoko bouncing along, conversing with the tropic looking fairy's when Natsuko jerked her to the left._

"_What is it Natsuko? Do you sense Mr. Tsuruga?" Should we go left?"_

_As Kyoko went off the path to her left she had to move large leaves out of her way. After about five minutes of off trail walking she heard what sounded like Mr. Yashiro scream._

"_MR. YASHIRO! MR. TSURUGA?"_

_She waited but no one replied, so she kept making her way to where she had heard the scream. Right as she was about to move a giant leaf the size of her entire body, Natsuko gave her a squeeze to stop. That's when she heard it._

"_So Ren, tell me, when exactly to you plan to tell Kyoko that you are madly in love with her, yes madly, and that you would do anything she asked as long as it made her happy?"_

_Then someone sighed._

"_If I say I plan to take my time and wait for her to grow up a little, will you not talk about this anymore?"_

_That was Mr. Tsuruga's voice! She was about to speak out when Natsuko wrapped herself around Kyoko's head, preventing her from speaking. _

"_No"_

_She recognized Mr. Yashiro's voice, but this time she didn't want to respond. So she stood there frozen as they continued to march through the jungle._


	3. Chapter 3

**I beg for forgivness from those few people who actucually want to read this story, Thank you for reading, and hopefully not giving up on me! **

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

* * *

"_MR. YASHIRO! MR. TSURUGA?"_

_She waited but no one replied, so she kept making her way to where she had heard the scream. Right as she was about to move a giant leaf the size of her entire body, Natsuko gave her a squeeze to stop. That's when she heard it._

"_So Ren, tell me, when exactly to you plan to tell Kyoko that you are madly in love with her, yes madly, and that you would do anything she asked as long as it made her happy?"_

_Then someone sighed._

"_If I say I plan to take my time and wait for her to grow up a little, will you not talk about this anymore?"_

_That was Mr. Tsuruga's voice! She was about to speak out when Natsuko wrapped herself around Kyoko's head, preventing her from speaking. _

"_No"_

_She recognized Mr. Yashiro's voice, but this time she didn't want to respond. So she stood there frozen as they continued to march through the jungle._

* * *

It was dark and Kyoko was running, but the faster she ran the slower the darkness around her became. She stopped and standing in front of her was… well she thought it was herself, but this Kyoko had a paper bag on over her head. The paper bag Kyoko was dressed in black pants with a white shirt, black vest and a red tie, she held out her hand to Kyoko. Kyoko stared and it and realized she needed something, a ticket! She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white ticket and handed it to the paper bag Kyoko. Paper bag Kyoko accepted and pulled aside a red velvet curtain, as Kyoko walked through she felt a strange warm tingle, she turned around but the Paper bag Kyoko was gone.

She had walked into a theatre, it was dark and the heavy red velvet seats were empty but cozy looking. She sat down and a giant screen flickered into life above her. It was a beautiful field with purple wildflowers swaying in a light breeze. Then a women wearing a white dress came running on screen laughing happily as she danced in the sun. She twirled around and Kyoko realized that it was herself on the screen looking so beautiful, and happy, and alive... whole.

A man came on the screen, the twirling Kyoko turned and smiled at him, and in that moment she glowed with a happiness that the seated Kyoko marveled at. Could her face really look like that? So happy, so content. The man ran up to her and scooped her into his arms, she squealed but then began to laugh as he spun them both, it was Mr. Tsuruga. He looked different to, glowing just like the women in his arms, as he kept spinning the laughing Kyoko she put her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. At this point he stopped spinning, ther're eyes locked and as their faces came closer the women that was Kyoko smiled softly and said "Ren."

Kyoko was startled to hear herself say her sempai's name with such affection, then she was there in his arms and he smiled and as his lips came closer he turned her head, stuck out his tongue and gave her a giant wet lick on her cheek.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes shot open as she looked up and saw the jungle above her, she realized that she must have finally feinted after standing still for so long. She sat up and couldn't find Natsuko, but instead a small fluffy black and white ball was staring at her with it's pink tongue hanging out of its mouth. It's eyes were staring at her with a true sense of woe. One eye was blue and the other was almost the same as her own brown eyes. It was a puppy, and he started to whine as Kyoko kept staring at him. So he stumbled over onto her lap and jumped up on her chest to plant yet another wet kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, so it was just you. Thank goodness!" Kyoko said as she rubbed the fur balls ears.

"KYOKO!"

Kyoko's head snapped up as she heard the sound of the Presidents voice. He came stomping through the leaves with a machete in one hand and binoculars in the other. He had changed costumes and was now dressed in khaki pants and shirt that had lots of pockets synched together with a brown leather belt.

"Kyoko I have come to rescue you from this most ferocious beast! Natsuko told me all about the horrible animal that attacked you while you were resting, and…"

The President looked down at the now happy puppy sitting on Kyoko's lap.

"Oh, well… what in the world is a Husky puppy doing here in the jungle?"

"It's a husky?" asked Kyoko as she kept on scratching it's ears.

"Why yes it is, why don't you scoop him up and let's get back to the others."

"Of course Mr. President! I am so sorry for falling asleep!"

"Not a problem at all my dear, Natusko was very worried though, she came and got me you see."

As they came out of the jungle back into the clearing with the throne, Mr. Yashiro and Mr. Tsuruga were waiting for them. At the sight of him Kyoko blushed thinking of her dream, then the puppy in her arms starting yipping and after wiggled itself free it ran strait to Mr. Tsuruga. He looked down at the puppy and scooped him into his arms.

"Hello little guy what in the world are you doing here?" said Mr. Tsuruga as the puppy licked his fingers.

"I have no idea how he ended up here, I'm sure I had reserved a lion, not a dog, and a winter dog at that." Said the President as he put his ridiculous crown back on his head, he had switched back to his tropical king costume.

Kyoko walked over to the puppy and scratched his ears, which he seemed to like. She didn't seem to notice that petting the puppy brought her extreamily close to her sempai, but her sempai noticed. Ren looked away as she continued to pet the puppy.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

As she said this Ren's head had swung around to look at her, he was grateful that she was looking at the puppy and not him, because he was sure that his face must have looked shocked to the point of desperation. He was sure he would never get to hear her say such a think while stanging this close to him. He shook it off but not before the other men in the jungle had seen it.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about President?" said Ren in his own attempt at a recovery.

"AH yes! I have taken the liberty at looking at the script on the movie you are both currently in, and I saw that both of your characters get a job at a restaurant and wow everyone by working together so seamlessly. Now Ren I know that you have no experience in this, so I have gotten you both a job at a restaurant that a friend of mine owns. You will both be there working for one week. Don't worry I have arranged for you both to go in undercover so as not to cause a scene, though I don't think it will be a problem at this place. Anyway you start tomorrow!"

"Mr. President, what about this dog?" asked Kyoko as she affectionately rubbed its belly.

Ren had noticed the Presidents comment about the job and how he had neglected to say exactaly where it was, he was also having a hard time concentrating with Kyoko being so close to him, Yashiro noticed and got a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you both look after him, he seems so attached to you both. What do you say Ren? Kyoko?"

Ren glared at Yashiro and was about to say something when Kyoko looked up at him.

"Really? Can we? Would that be alright with you, I don't think I could keep him at the restaurant but I'll come over every day to take care of him, would that be all right Mr. Tusurgra?"

"Yeah Ren would it be ok if KYOKO came over EVERY DAY to see you, I mean the puppy?" Smiled Mr. Yashiro.

Ren gritted his teeth at Yashiro and thanked the gods that Kyoko was horrible a recognizing Yashiro's hints.

"That would be fine Ms. Mogami, I would be happy to." Ren replied watching as her eyes lite up.

"Thank you Mr. Tsuruga!"

Kyoko smiled, the puppy yipped his agreement.

The President frowned and wondered why that conversation hadn't seemed quite right, then it hit him.

"NAMES! Why do you both call each other by your last names! It ruined that wonderfully warm moment of love!"

Kyoko choked and backed away from Mr. Tsuruga the puppy now in the circle of her arms. Ren looked angerily at the President, but he wasn't sure if he was angry because of what was said or because it has caused Kyoko to back away from him.

"I could never! How incredibly disrespectful! Absolutely not!" Kyoko declared.

Ren looked pained, Yashiro look frustrated, the President got a evil sparkle as he found a cruel solution to the problem.

"Alright then, do as you wish. But that dog there is going to need a name and since he was in my kingdom I shall name him any objections?"

Ren was about to speak when Yashio caught on and "accidently" stomped on Ren's foot. Kyoko shook her head it did seam right after all that the President should name him. The President smiled, Ren looked worried.

"His name shall be…R…E…N."

At the sound of Mr. Tsuruga's name Kyoko shivered all of a sudden she remembered her dream and the way that Kyoko had said Ren, with such emotion and a look that Kyoko couldn't quite place. She blushed red all the way up to her ears which "Ren" licked happily and gave a satisfied yip.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short but i hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

* * *

"_I said no! The budget is not big enough for you to do play! That means money for costumes and set and everything else it takes! Think of something cheaper to do for the festival!"_

_Mr. Soto slammed his books shut and stomped out of the classroom. The two girls he had been yelling at looked depressed as they made their way back to their seats. When the teacher had started yelling it had woken both Yuki and Shizu who had been sleeping once again at the back of the class. Now Shizu was sitting up in her seat looking out the window. Yuki got up and walked around to sit casually on her desk._

"_So, we getting involved?" he asked as looked over at the two girls who were now staring off into space._

_Shizu continued to look outside, she brought her hand up and popper her chin on her palm. Then she smiled._

"_Thought so, I'll take the teacher you talk to Aki and Mai." As Yuki said this he leaned back on Shizu's desk, grabbed a piece of paper, crumpled it up into a ball, and threw it directly at Aki's head. Then he got up and walked out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets, headed in the direction of the teachers office._

_Shizu got up and walked over to where Mai and Aki where sitting. Mai was a plain looking girl with dark brown hair left strait cut at her shoulders. Aki was a small girl with light brown hair her face was cute with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose._

"_I'm so sorry Yuki can be so feisty sometimes." Shizu said this as she bent over to pick up the crumpled piece of paper that had hit Aki's head._

"_Oh! That's alright, I didn't even notice! How are you today Shizu?" said Aki as she began to hide a journal on her desk. _

"_I'm doing great Aki, what have we here?" Shizu swept the journal out of her hands and opened it up, she read a little and they her eyebrows came up in surprise."_

"_It's nothing really, please it's not very good." Said Mai as she hovered over Shizu and the journal._

"_It's a play that Mai had been working on, isn't it just wonderful! We wanted to perform it for the school festival, but Mr. Soto wouldn't approve it." Aki sighed._

"_I heard, but don't worry we are going to do this play." At this point Shizu handed back the journal to Mai. Then she walked over to the teachers desk and jumped up on the top._

_Everyone in the class looked up, but none of them seemed especially shocked, most of them had experienced similar things in the past. Shizu looked around and smiled._

"_Who wants to perform an amazing play written by our very own Mai! Not only will we get to dress up in costumes but it will really piss off Mr. Soto, who's in?"_

_The class cheered and it was decided. Mai came over with a worried look on her face._

"_How are we going to convince Mr. Soto, and what about the money?" _

"_Don't worry Yuki and I will take care of Mr. Soto and the money." Shizu leapt off the desk and landed lightly on her feet._

_At that moment Yuki came back in and gravitated to Shizu's side, his hands were in his pockets but he took one hand and swung it around Shizu's shoulders._

"_So, Mr. Soto has had a change of mind, now all we need is the money. You could ask your parents, but I'm sure you would rather kiss Mr. Soto then ask them for their money. What's the plan?" _

"_The plan is, we get a J-O-B!" as Shizu said this she poked him in the side._

"_A job huh, great idea, I know just the place, it will be perfect I'm sure you'll approve." Said Yuki as he smiled._

"_Perfect huh…"_

"BEOOOOOOW WOOEOOOOOOOOO!"

"Cut! What in the world is that!" the director said as everyone looked around at Ren's Manager.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Kyoko ran up to the director with and apology written all over her face.

"What was that?" asked the director before she could spring her hour long apology on him.

"Ren sir." Kyoko was now looking back where Yashiro was standing.

"Excuse me? Did you say that Mr. Tsuruga made that noise?" the director looked amused, but before he could ask any other questions Tsuruga stepped up and put his hands of Kyoko's shoulders.

"I apologize sir Kyoko and I are currently looking after a puppy, we didn't want to leave him alone because he is still quite young. I can assure you this won't happen again." Ren said as he guided Kyoko towards the now even louder sounds coming from the back of the stage.

As soon as they both came in sight of Little Ren the puppy began shaking his tail and yipping happily. Ren walked over and picked him up bringing him to eye level as he looked the puppy in the eyes.

"Oh Ren what are we going to do?" sighed Kyoko.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could get the President to watch him when we are at work." Ren looked down at Kyoko, she was red.

"Um actually… I was talking to the puppy." Mumbled Kyoko as she looked down embarrassed.

"Oh…of course, right." There was an awkward silence between the two that the puppy decided to break by planning an extremely wet kiss on Ren's nose.

Kyoko saw all the puppy slobber on Mr. Tsuruga's face, he looked down at her with a face that seemed to say 'Uh… what do I do now?' and before she even knew what was happening she was laughing and tears were spilling from her eyes.

Ren stared, she was laughing, god she looked beautiful, he realized then that even if he was never able to get Kyoko to return his affections he would protect this smile, this laughter. But it also made him realize that he was going to try pretty damn hard in the mean time.

Kyoko was still laughing as she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the tears on her cheeks, then she went on her tip toes as she began to wipe off the slobber from his Ren's nose.

"Should I blow?" Ren teased asking if he should blow his nose as his mother had made him do when he was younger.

Kyoko froze, then she removed the handkerchief and looked embarrassed once again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like a kid" and then, embarrassed she bowed and ran to her dressing room.

Ren sighed and looked at the puppy before him, it whined.

"Well buddy looks like it's just you and me until I can convince your mama to come round, that sound good to you Ren Jr?"

He received a tail wag as a response, Ren scratched Ren Jr.'s ears and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko rushed out of the restaurant waving as she went, Tsuruga was waiting in his car on the curb, there was a small shadow bouncing around in the car. Kyoko walked up to the car and opened the door, Ren Jr. came flying at her face yipping and howling happily.

"Good morning Ren, Mr. Tsuruga, thank you again for coming to pick me up." Kyoko slid into the passenger seat with Ren Jr. in her lap, he was still yipping with excitement as if he were telling her a story.

"It's no problem Ms. Mogami really we have to start the new job today anyway, my plan was to drop Ren Jr. off with the President then get into our disguises then head on over to wherever it is we are suppose to be working."

"Ren Jr?" Kyoko asked as she played with the puppy in her lap.

"Uh yeah I thought we might call him that so we don't get confused with him and I having the same name and all…" Ren trailed off unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Oh! Ren Jr. I like it! It's almost like he is your fist child!" Kyoko giggle just a little.

"Yeah except we're BOTH taking care of him right?" Ren glanced sideways at her as he watched her blush, and Ren Jr. decided it might taste nice and started licking her face.

Kyoko hid her face behind her hair as she thought of how to respond, the puppy though it was a game and started attacking her hair. Ren chuckled he was starting to like it when she blushed, and he hoped it meant that she was slowly becoming aware of him as a man and not just a sempai.

"Anyway where do you think the President is going to make us work at? Any ideas?"

"Hmm I'm not sure but don't worry when it comes to restaurant work, I'm pretty confident, so I won't hold back or embarrass you Mr. Tsuruga."

"Actually Ms. Mogami I've never worked at a restaurant before so I might be counting on you quite a lot."

"Of course! I mean I'll try to help as much as I can."

"Thank you, Kyoko."

Ren smiled again as he saw that familiar shade of crimson spread across Kyoko's face.

* * *

As the party of three walked into LME Mr. Yashiro rushed up to them.

"Ren I just saw the President and he told me that the two of you are working part time today so he sent me off to take care of some other things. I can guarantee you both are going to have sooo much fun today. I'll want to know how it all goes later ok!"

"Mr. Tsuruga what do you think he meant by that?" asked Kyoko.

"I don't know lets go ask the President himself."

As they headed toward the office Ren Jr. jumped out of Kyoko's arms ran for the elevator.

"Wait!" Both Ren and Kyoko yelled as the elevator doors closed.

"Ren! Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Lets go!" Ren grabbed Kyoko's arm and headed for the stairs, as they started running up the stairs his hold slipped from her arm to her hand. Kyoko held his hand even tighter as they continued up to the President's office.

When they got to the top they heard a yeowl. Ren threw open the office doors only to stop short. Kyoko had been pulled along with him when he had opened the doors because they were still holding hands, then she peeked around Ren to see what had stopped him in his tracks.

"FATHER!" she let go of Ren's hand and ran into her fathers arms.

But it handnt been the sight of his father that had stopped him in his tracks, it was the women standing next to him. A beautiful women with long blond flowing hair, holding a small black and white fur ball in her arms.

"MOTHER!" Kyoko left her father's arms and ran to the women.

Now Ren was really confused he knew that Kyoko knew his father but the fact that she also knew Julie was another shock.

"Oh mom you found Ren Jr.!"

"Excuse me?" Julie looked up at Ren with a happy expression in her eyes.

"Well Julie it looks like we have our first grandchild!" Kuu said as he picked up Ren Jr. Ren choked, and Ren Jr. was busy licking every inch of Kuu's face.

"Wonderful! A grandchild!" Julie hugged Kyoko tight as she said this, Kuu smiled.

"We should celebrate tonight, Kyoko, Mr. Tsuruga please join us tonight for dinner." Julie looked happy as she said this.

"We would love to Mom, but what about Ren Jr?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh don't worry about that Kyoko, Grandparents looove to spend time with their grandkids, isn't that right dear." Said Kuu as he let Ren Jr. knaw on his hand.

"That's right, we will watch him today." Said Julie as she walked over to scratch the puppies ears.

During this whole time Ren had stood back to watch, unsure of how to handle the situation. It seemed like his father kept saying the word 'grandchild' and 'grandparent' as a sort of hint or nudge on his own self control. Then Kyoko was there beside him, Ren Jr. in her hands.

"Thank you so much mom, dad, but Mr. Tsuruga and I are BOTH taking care of him so I want to make sure he is ok with that as well."

As the three of them stood there Ren couldn't help think that they looked like a family, the newlywed wife, protective husband, and squirrely kid all together fighting off the overly doting grandparents. A warm feeling spread throughout his body, it was a pleasant felling, one he hoped to feel again someday.

"I know, Ms. Mogami why don't you cook dinner at my place tonight, that way they can take care of Ren Jr. and just meet us at the apartment for dinner. What do you think?" asked Ren as he looked down at her.

"That sounds great! Would that be ok with everyone?"

"Sure! We will watch Ren Jr. and then take him to your place Mr. Tsuruga when you both finish work, what time do you get off?" asked Kuu, Julie had taken the puppy from Kyoko and was playing with his tail.

"They will be getting off at seven tonight." Said the President. He had been watching the entire exchange and had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Also, you will be working at my friend Hiro Toyokama's restaurant, your work clothes are ready over here so go and change." The President gestured over to two doors.

"Oh Mr. Toyokama's Place! Well they are going to have fun aren't they Julie." Chuckled Kuu.

Ren did not like the sound of that as Kyoko walked to one door, and he walked to the other.

While they were waiting for Kyoko and Ren to change, Kuu and Julie were playing with Ren Jr.

"How did you and Koko come to know each other Julie?" asked the President as her gave Ren Jr. a treat.

"How did Ren and Kyoko end up with this dog Boss?" Accused Kuu as he gave his friend a sidelong look.

"Come now dear I'm sure everything was pure coincidence. Kyoko and I have been e-mailing each other, I of course told her to call me mother because I to look at her as a daughter, and one day hopefully real grandchildren." Julie winked at Kuu who smiled back at her.

Then the door to the room that Kyoko had walked into swung open and Kyoko walked out in a pair of black dress pants that were loose, a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest. Her hair was slicked back and she had just the slightest bit of makeup on.

"Um…Mr. President, I think that these are cloths for a man, are you sure this is what I am suppose to where?"

"Yes of course Kyoko, Mr. Toyokama's shop changes themes every day, today's theme is cross-dressing." Said the President in a matter of fact type of way.

"Wait but then that means that Mr. Tsuruga is…" Kyoko trailed off as she connected the dots in her head.

At that moment the door to Ren's dressing room swung open, and as he walked out everyone in the room when silent. Every face was looking at Ren, even Ren Jr. seemed surprised.

"Now you see why the both of you don't really need a disguise!" said the President triumphantly. Everyone else was still in complete shock.

* * *

**It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! My own puppy decided that typing was not a good use of my time and that I should pet him instead. Everytime i would finish a sentence he would put his paw and my hand and pull it awa from the keyboard! Then when that wasnt workin for him he started crying and talking and digging in the couch until i stopped ****typing. It made writing this chapter interesting. lol Hope it's alright! **

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out! I just couldn't get it to flow right, it's still not quite right, and its short but now that I've set myself strait chapter 7 should be up within a couple of days. Also look forward to the next story challenge it should be up this weekend and its a total heart throb! I am back! Yeah!**

* * *

"Um…Mr. President, I think that these are cloths for a man, are you sure this is what I am suppose to where?"

"Yes of course Kyoko, Mr. Toyokama's shop changes themes every day, today's theme is cross-dressing." Said the President in a matter of fact type of way.

"Wait but then that means that Mr. Tsuruga is…" Kyoko trailed off as she connected the dots in her head.

At that moment the door to Ren's dressing room swung open, and as he walked out everyone in the room when silent. Every face was looking at Ren, even Ren Jr. seemed surprised.

"Now you see why the both of you don't really need a disguise!" said the President triumphantly. Everyone else was still in complete shock.

* * *

In front of them stood, not Ren Tsuruga, but huge round furry teddy bear.

" Darling is that…"

"Yes dear Julie I think it is…" Kuu put down Ren Jr.

"Mr. Tsuruga is that really you?" Kyoko whispered.

"There you are Ren, just as I thought you make an excellent giant teddy bear! But you forgot the rest of the outfit." Said the President as he walked over and placed a pink tutu with a giant matching bikini top on the bear.

The room was silent. Then Ren Jr. made a dash for the bear's right foot. As he began attacking it growling and chewing, the bear reached down and picked up the small puppy.

"It's me you silly dog." The puppy made a leap from Ren's arms to the bear's nose, where he used his teeth to hand on with all his puppy might.

"Ren Jr!" Kyoko rushed over and tried to remove the puppy from the bear's nose, but when she couldn't get him to let go she started to lift off the entire head. The bear reached up to stop her.

"Really Ms. Mogami that's quite all right, I'd rather you just left it on." Ren said as he removed her hands. Thanking the suit for covering up his blush.

"Ren you can't leave that dog hanging off your nose." Argued Kuu.

As Ren was about to reply Kyoko reached up and gave the bear head a yank. Ren tried to keep the head on and Ren Jr. was still holding fast to the nose.

The nose ripped off as Kyoko caught Ren Jr. Ren starred at her.

"That was part of the costume… you broke it."

"No worries Ren nothing a little duct tape can't handle." The president went over took the injured nose for the now drooling beast and not so carefully reattached the nose with tape. The result was a very large furry brown bear in a pink tutu with a matching bikini top, all topped off with a crooked duct tape nose.

There was a silence, then everyone in the room started laughing, Ren stood by and watched everyone eventually lose it. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsuruga it's just that your appearance is a little… well…unique for your normal character." Kyoko said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh really well then in that case you won't mind me commenting on YOUR appearance. Men's clothing?"

Kyoko blushed.

"It looks good on you Kyoko." Ren said as he touched her cheek. Or rather as he tried to touch her cheek, unfortunately the size of the bear paws that he was wearing turned is touch into more of a swat to her entire head. Kyoko received a face full of brown fur.

"Sorry!" Ren said as he grabbed her with is other arm to keep her from falling.

Kyoko giggled and couldn't help but give the giant bear in front of her a big bear hug, snuggling into its round stomach.

"I'm so short, I barley reach your chest." Said Kyoko as she rubbed her face back and forth in the fur.

"Your right, I'll just have to wait for you to grow up a little huh." Ren said as he placed his arms around her.

Kyoko froze, "_If I say I plan to take my time and wait for her to grow up a little, will you not talk about this anymore?" _She remembered what she had heard him say in the jungle, how could she have forgotten about that! What did it mean; could it be possible that Mr. Tsuruga liked her? Her, Mogami Kyoko, and him Tsur- Ren. She shivered as she remembered the way the dream Kyoko had said his name, and realized that when she had just thought his name in her head, it had sounded a little more like the dream girls version.

"Well then lets head on over the Hiro's place so you two can get to training!" clapped The President as he scooped Ren Jr. off the ground and deposited him in Julie's arms.

Ren and Kyoko split apart at the sound of his voice. Kyoko went over the Julie and hugger both her and Ren Jr. goodbye.

"You behave for your grandparents you hear me Ren Jr. no funny business!" Kyoko said as she tapped his nose. He gave her a convincing yipp in return.

"We will meet you both at Mr. Tsuruga's apartment around seven thirty. Good luck today!" Kuu said as he hugged Kyoko and the bear.

* * *

As they sat in the president's limo on the way to the restaurant, Kyoko starred out of a window lost in thought, but Ren couldn't help but remember that right before she had pulled out of his arms, she had shivered. And even though no one could see him inside of his suit, Ren smiled.

* * *

**Oh! One more thing, I found this Skip Beat Forum, and a couple of people are trying to do a awards FanFic thing, it looks pretty interesting, so I would defiantly recommend checking it out, just go to the forum and it's like the third one down! Vote yes so that they can put it on! I did!**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!

* * *

  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is it, I had written several different Chapter 7's but none of them felt right, finally I settled on this one hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"Darling!" yelled a very tall and large woman dressed in a hot pink tank top and a blue snake print mini skirt.

"Darling!" The president rushed forward, when the two collided the president twirled the woman around and dipped her dramatically.

"How have you been Mr. Toyokama!" asked the President as he pulled the other man out of the dip.

Kyoko and Ren had climbed out of the limo and froze; both of them were trying to figure out why the man standing before them was dressed in such a manner.

"Ren, Kyoko, come meet Mr. Toyokama, your new employer for the next couple of days."

Kyoko stepped forward and bowed politely,

"My name is Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Toyokama, please take care of us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko! And don't you look wonderful in your uniform! The perfect waiter!" at this point Mr. Toyokama turned and noticed Ren in his bear outfit.

"TEDDY!" screamed the man and rushed to embrace the pink tutu clad bear.

After a long moment of silence Mr. Toyokama turned to Kyoko with raised eyebrows

"Well dear if you don't want him I'll certainly take him off your hands for you, I may not be able to see him, but he feels great!"

Kyoko could see Mr. Tsuruga go as stiff as a board even in his heavy bear costume, Shizu reacted immediately. She moved over to Ren's side and grabbed the front of the bears costume to pull the bears head down to her level.

"Take him off my hands for me! Why Mr. Toyokama you could try, but you know in the end this teddy bear is all mine."

Shizu kissed the bear on his big furry cheek and looked coyly at the bears face.

"Isn't that right Yuki bear." Kyoko winked.

Ren stared at the girl who had already shifted into character and decided to take advantage of her familiarity.

Yuki grabbed Shizu around the waist and swung her up into a princess style hold with his arms holding her under her knees and behind her back. Shizu's arms naturally fell around the bears shoulder. Then Yuki shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I'm all hers."

Mr. Toyokama sighed dramatically then laughed happily and gestured for the party to come inside.

"Not me darling, I've more work to see to, there will be a car to pick the two of you up when you get off of work." The President winked and hopped back in his limo.

"You're welcome Yuki darling" Kyoko whispered into the teddy bear's ear.

Ren chuckled as he set her down on her feet. Kyoko came back to herself and realized what she had just done; mortified she jumped three feet away from him. How could she let herself do such a thing! She had kissed him, well maybe not him but she had pretended to kiss him in front of other people! And he had picked her up, just like in her dream…her dream of being in love with Tsuruga Ren. NO WAY, that was impossible, she had sworn off love, was incapable of loving anymore, so why was she able to dream such a dream…

As Ren watched Kyoko panic in silence he couldn't help but frowned inside his suit. He didn't think he had done anything inappropriate, they were both in character after all, and that is how Yuki and Shizu would have handled the situation. Which meant that something else was bothering Kyoko. It was something he would have to think about later.

"Don't dawdle now you two, we have LOTS of work to do!" Mr. Toyokama shouted from inside the store.

Ren and Kyoko gave each other hesitative looks and made their way into the store.

* * *

"_Yuki what is this place?" asked Shizu as she looked up at a tall hot pink sign that read 'The Armadillo!'_

"_It's the place that hired us for two days." Replied Yuki with a calm expression._

"_Yes I know that Yuki, but what are we supposed to do here exactly? And why is it that you neglected to tell me until we arrived?" Shizu glared at Yuki who was smiling._

"_Well Shizu I know how much you like surprises-"_

_Shizu growled_

"_And how you like to wear costumes-"_

_She continued to glare at him._

"_And well this place does make a lot of people feel SPECIAL you know…"_

_Yuki paused to smile at Shizu who looked just about ready to wack him over the head. _

"_A princess café, really Yuki, you prick." Shizu glared at him._

"_What! You being the daughter of a rich family yourself should know exactly how to act this out right?" Yuki was smiling now._

"_You know how much I hate those ridiculous cloths, pink, lacy, frilly, useless-"_

"_Now now Shizu, this is for the class remember, WE did promise after all."_

_Shizu thought if over then began to smile,_

"_Fine, let's go then." _

_Ten minutes later both Yuki and Shizu were in the kitchen dressed in Chefs outfits, Shizu had a satisfied smile on her face, and Yuki looked slightly disappointed._

"_Shizu, how did you know that they were also looking for people to work in the kitchen as well as in the restaurant?"_

"_Why the sign on the window in front of the shop of course Yuki dear, better luck next time." Shizu winked at her friend._

_Yuki sighed and smiled_

"_Oh well better luck next time, you ready to do this Shizu?"_

_Shizu smiled and threw at chef's hat at him._

"_Bring it!"_

_It was a hot day and Kara and her friends had decided to stop for some ice-cream Sundays. The whole group had decided to go out shopping to cheer up their love sick friend who had failed in her latest conquest of the best looking boy at school._

"_Cheer up Kara there will be others!"_

"_Yeah, all Yuki has is his looks anyway!"_

"_And even if you did go out will him you would have to separate him from Shizu anyway."_

"_Yeah, don't sweat it, I know this great place that serves the best Sundays. Let's go!"_

"_Here it's called The Armadillo and…"_

_Kara's friend drifted off as she noticed the gigantic line outside of The Armadillo. _

_The Armadillo's kitchen isn't in the back like most other shops, but to the side, and it had great big windows that let passer buys see the Chef's that were at work. Today two people were at work in the kitchen a man and a woman, and it looked like they were performing an intricate dance._

"_Yuki!" _

_Shizu tossed an ice-cream scooper at her partner; he caught it behind his back, scooped some chocolate out of the large carton and flipped it high above Shizu who caught it with a pretty blue bowl above her head. _

"_Heads up!"_

_Yuki said as he flipped a scoop of strawberry in the same way as the chocolate. _

_Shizu added it to the first scoop in the bowl and then both people switched places. Shizu began to peel a banana and Yuki was chopping up strawberries. Shizu finished first. And Yuki slid the bowl down the counter to her. She placed the banana next to the ice-cream and they switched places again. This time Yuki added the strawberries, and Shizu tossed him the hot fudge and caramel cartons. Yuki caught both and added it to the Sunday, slid the bowl over to Shizu who caught it and held out her hand just it time to catch the bottle of sprinkles that Yuki had flung at her. The sprinkles got added just before the waitress took the Sunday away to a customer. As more orders came in the dance became more complex until you couldn't tell which ingredient was going to which person, or on to which order. Shizu was humming some melody and Yuki had a small smile in the corner of his mouth._

"_Your aim has improved Yuki." Shizu said as she caught another one of his projectiles._

"_Yours hasn't" Yuki laughed when Shizu aimed right for his head._

"_Better?" _

"_Infinitely." _

* * *

Kyoko and Ren stood outside of Mr. Toyokama's shop in silence. Ren had taken off the head of his costume, and Kyoko had taken off the bow tie and put it in her pocket, leaving her shirt unbuttoned a little.

"Mr. Tsuruga do you know the time?" asked Kyoko listlessly.

"I don't."

Silence

"The President forgot to send someone to pick us up didn't he." Kyoko stated

"Yes, I think he did, he also took both of our cell phones." Ren sighed.

Silence

"Well it's pretty late, we might be ok on a train, I don't think to many people will recognize you Mr. Tsuruga."

"I think your right, besides this costume is hot, I don't know how Bo does it."

"What!" Kyoko asked nervously.

"Oh, well I became friends with the guy who wears the Bo Chicken suit after today my respect for him just sky rocketed." Ren said as he tried to reach the zipper at the back of his costume.

"Here let me help." Kyoko was blushing from his Bo comment and used unzipping his as an excuse to hide her face.

"It's a lot easier if you attach a string to the zipper and stuff it in your collar, that way when you want to take it off you can just pull on the string." Kyoko instructed as she reached up to unzip his suit.

"Really, that's an odd thing to know Kyoko." Ren said as he tried not to concentrate on Kyoko's body pressed against his back as she reached up to undue him.

"Oh well, you know, I use to do a lot of odd jobs before…" Kyoko trailed off as she remembered the time with that idiot Sho.

Ren noticed her silence and stripped off his costume. Underneath he had on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He balled up the costume and set the head on top.

"Well shall we walk to the station?" asked Ren.

"Sure, Mom and Dad are going to start wondering what happened to us if we don't hurry."

Half an hour later they were both sitting on a train headed towards Ren's apartment. Ren's costume laying in between them with the bear head on top. Ren was thinking about the day and it was giving him a bit of a headache. Why had she acted so strange with him all day? Had he done something wrong? It was driving him a little crazy, why did she reject him so.

"Mr. Tsuruga, I-"

"Kyoko. Do you dislike my name?" asked Ren

"NO, I think Tsuruga is a fine name-"

"Not my last name Kyoko, my first name, do you not like it?" Ren didn't look at her but out the window.

Kyoko was silent.

"No I think it's a nice name as well." She said softly.

"So do I, I like that name, It makes me happy when people I respect or care for call me by that name, so please Kyoko if I asked you to call me Ren, would you?"

Kyoko stopped to think of his request, and then lifted her head.

"I will."

Ren froze, he did it. He finally got Kyoko to agree to call him by his first name, and to realize that he cared for her all in one go!

"Thank you R-Ren."

Ren couldn't believe what was happening, she wasn't freaking out or causing a scene or running away from him. She just sat there calmly. He had done it.

"Kyoko, I-"

"I'm honored to know that you respect me." Kyoko smiled happily up at him.

Ren turned and smashed his head into the wall. Of course that is what she would think, what a fool he was, thinking she could accept his feelings so easily.

"Ren, Ren are you ok? What's wrong?" Kyoko leaned toward him looking worried.

At that moment the doors opened and a group of giggling girls holding a magazine with Ren's face on the front cover boarded the train. Kyoko saw then and without thinking grabbed the bear head and shoved it over Ren's head. When the girls saw a woman dressed like a man sitting next to another man with a teddy bear head on they decided to sit farther away.

"What weirdoes" said one of the girls.

Kyoko and Ren sat in silence. Then Kyoko looked up at Ren.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I thought that it would be better if, um…" Kyoko trailed off.

Then she heard a weird sound coming from the inside of Ren's head. Kyoko leaned forward to see what was wrong.

"Ren?"

Then he started to shake, and Kyoko finally realized what was wrong. He was laughing! Kyoko leaned back in her seat and blushed as she waited for her sempai to finish.

"It's not that funny." Kyoko said under her breath, which caused Ren to only laugh more.

* * *

**In know it took forever! If you are still reading I know this long chapter made up for the long wait! Next is dinner with Kuu and Julie!  
**

**I DONT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slowly but surely. Thanks to all of you who are still with my story.**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
**

* * *

Kyoko shivered as she and Ren walked up to his apartment building. They were late for dinner with Father and Mother, and she was worried that they would be starving. She felt so guilty for making her precious parents wait.

Ren noticed Kyoko's look of guilt as he stepped up to the door to his apartment, he was still kicking himself for leaving his keys with his cell phone in the president's office. Even before Ren got the chance to know he herd small pattering of feet then a cute little yelp.

"I think Ren Jr. knows were home." smiled Kyoko

"We..." Ren said softly as the door opened and Kyoko had her arms full of puppy and parents. Ren was still glowing with her last statement, even if it was  
probably a slip up, she still considered his home as hers.

At this point Ren Jr. noticed the giant teddy bear standing next to his beloved Kyoko, and went on the attack. He charged Ren's foot which caused Kyoko to laugh.

"Ren! Stop that!" Kyoko scolded

Ren froze in his act of pulling the puppy away from his foot.

"Um... Kyoko you weren't referring to me were you?" Ren asked in his frozen state.

"What?" Kyoko asked as she tried to separate puppy from teddy bear. She looked up at him and noticed that he was frozen.

"You did just yell at me to stop." Ren teased raising one eyebrow at her, a silent reminder that she had promised to call him by his first name.

Kyoko continued to stare at him then it hit her,

"NO! Of course not! Tsu-"

Ren cut her off with a "If you call me by my last name, i will make you pay" look which shut Kyoko right up. She shut her mouth and tried again.

"I would never Ren, I was just talking to Ren...I mean Baby Ren." she paused as she though.

"What is it?" Ren asked he had unfrozen himself and was trying to get the puppy off his foot, who was starting to find great enjoyment in taking down his foe.

"Well I was just thinking that Baby Ren, and Ren Jr. is a bit of a mouthful... Ah!" Kyoko took her hold of the puppy and held him at eye level.

"Instead of Baby Ren, we'll call you BR!" Kyoko said triumphantly. Ren flinched.

"Um Kyoko don't you think we should call him RJ for Ren Jr. or just Jr. instead it sounds a bit better-"

"Well would you look at the cute couple arguing about their first kid's nickname." Julie giggled. Kyoko went red to her ears. Ren was glad that he still had his bear head on.

"Miss Julie where is Kuu?" Ren asked trying to divert the conversation.

"He is in the Kitchen dear, but what are you both still doing in you uniforms?" smiled Julie.

"Mr. President forget to pick us up." Responded Kyoko as Ren took off his bear head and wandered into the kitchen. Kyoko and Julie followed behind him still chatting about the absent minded president.

Ren stopped in his kitchen and smiled at his father cooking dinner in a huge pot with many frying pans on the stove. He hid his smile quickly and walked over to the cutting board.

"Here let me help." Ren said as he grabbed a knife.

"NO!" both Kuu and Kyoko shouted just as Ren plunged the knife into a potato.

There was silence as all members of the kitchen watched as Ren looked down at his finger and saw that he had sliced through the bear costume and cut his hand.

"Ren!" Kyoko shouted as she grabbed his hand and tore off the arm and a bit of the torso of the bear costume to get a better look.

Both Kuu and Julie stood back in surprise as they both realized that their Kyoko had not only called their son Ren but had also ripped some of his clothes off in the middle of the kitchen. Kuu brought his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat, but Kyoko didn't notice.

"Ren your bleeding! And your hand feels hot! Do you have heat stroke from the costume!" Kyoko grabbed his arm with both hands and began to drag him towards the bathroom.

Ren wished he still had his head on because his face was a light red color, he glanced at his parents as they both raised their eyebrows and smiled at him.

"We'll take care of things in here Kyoko you make sure he is alright. I've her heat stoke gives some people rashes!" Kuu shouted from the kitchen. Ren glared. Julie silently giggled.

Once in the bathroom Kyoko sat Ren down on the edge of the tub, and started to fill it with warm water. After filling the tub she began to take care of the wound on his hand.

"Ren you know that you shouldn't try to do anything in the kitchen, what were you thinking? I understand if you feel embarrassed that father is cooking our meal in our kitchen, even though he is our guest, I could have helped him. And if you were worrying about our pots and pans, father is a very good cook and I am sure he wouldn't have broken any of our tools." Kyoko continued on.

Ren sat there in silence and watched her as she took care of his hand, going on and on about "our" house, and "our" kitchen, and he couldn't help himself, he smiled.

"Kyoko." Ren said softly

"Yes?" Kyoko asked as she continued to administer first aid.

"What is this?" Ren held up a back scrubber that he picked up from the tub.

"…A back scrubber." Kyoko was now looking at his face slightly concerned, slightly curious.

"You mean OUR back scrubber." Ren smiled just a little bit.

Kyoko paused still staring at him, then at the back scrubber, then back at him. Then she realized everything she had been saying, and just as she was about to apologize a small ball of fur slammed into her back knocking her into Ren and both of them into the tub full of water.

"BEOWW BOEW BEOWWW" The puppy started licking the water on the floor, tail wagging happily.

Both Ren and Kyoko were now laying in the bath soaking wet when Kyoko shot up, but in the process it pushed Ren's chest and head down underwater. She gasped as she realized that she was drowning him.

"I AM SO SORRY! Ren are you ok!" Kyoko said as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

Ren looked up at the girl who had ripped his clothes off, who had tried to drown him, and realized that her white dress shirt became see through when wet. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her so that he couldn't see your undergarments.

"Gya!" Kyoko squeaked as Ren pulled her to his chest, and after a few moments she cleared her throat.

"Um Ren… what are you doing?"

"Right, well Kyoko your shirt is wet, and the way you were before I was able to see, so I just, and um…" Ren trailed off as he realized that explain wasn't going to get him out of this.

"I don't understand?" Kyoko said sill in his embrace.

Ren sighed.

"Alright Kyoko what happens when a white table cloth gets wet?"

"It gets dirty."

Ren paused, wondering if she was acting naive on purpose.

"What else happens Kyoko?"

"Well you can see the table—Oh!" Kyoko felt embarrassed as she realized that she had acted so stupid.

"Don't worry I didn't really see anything important." Ren responded hoping to help.

"Oh…I see" Kyoko said softly.

"Not that you're unimportant! Ahg! Kyoko I'm sorry" Ren said as he loosed his arms from around her.

Kyoko stayed still trying to figure out a way to get out of the bathtub without Ren seeing her. But she was having a hard time concentrating, it was so loud! The sound of Ren's heart, her head was on his chest and she could hear his heart thumping which caused her to also notice that his chest was warm even though he was wet. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart.

Ren was panicked, was she ok? Why wasn't she moving! Was she mad, hurt, shocked! Then he froze as he heard her sigh softly. She had fallen asleep! On his chest in a bathtub! Ren moved his arm to stroke a piece of wet hair away from her face. He looked over at the side of the tub and a mischievous puppy had his paws and nose on the tub watching his mom and dad silently.

"Bad puppy." Ren said with a smile.

"wuf." The puppy said softly with a tail wag.

"Don't tell your mom about this ok?" Ren said as he lifted Kyoko up and stood up in the tub. He saw everything but forced himself to pretend that he didn't.

"Go get your grandma." Ren instructed the puppy as he walked Kyoko into his room and laid her on his bed. He didn't even care that water was getting everywhere.

Julie walked in and took hold of the situation pushing Ren out the door. He just closed the door as he saw Julie wake Kyoko up. Stopping in the hallway, he leaned against the wall for a moment thinking. He was in trouble now.


	9. The End

To all the reader's of W0lff's stories:

On that persons behalf I would like to thank you all for once reading this story. Unfortunately W0lff can no longer write for fanfiction or in any other capacity. She was in an accident in 2011 and never got the chance to finish any of her stories. I know that she enjoyed writing and skip beat especially. Happy Holidays to all of you, and may you have a lucky new year.


End file.
